fwobfandomcom-20200214-history
"Bedroom? If You Insist."
"Bedroom? If You Insist" is a copypasta and local favorite meme in the FWOB community. Users will often take the opportunity to post this pasta in literally every corner of the channel, from the first video ever posted on the channel, to tens of separate copies of the post lingering in every comment section on every single new video. Origin Its chaotic and poorly worded nature stems from its origin in the Jackbox™ game "Word Spud", where players try to create a humorous and clever short sentence with a provided word, either generated at random or taken from the last word of the previous player's sentence. Alpharad, along with the rest of the FWOB cast, opted to make an erotic short story with the game, and the following entry was born. "'Bedroom? If you insist. I mean you are pretty cute.' He took my hand, I blush deeply. As we walked toward the bedroom, I pull out my bad dick. "Wow, I thought you were a lady. Well, whatever works!!! Narrator It didn't work. "It's okay, my surgeon is the best." "My surgeon did a good job on me. I was once a dog." Conveniently, he identifies as a dogkin. "Wow, that's quite a surprise." You know what else is surprising? He had a thirteen inch dog penis. It was red and everything, but like, as a joke. Anyways, I fucked it. My parents are really proud of him for that massive honk. There were also happy with my ability to take such a massive dog... to think I was gay before." Online Presence This copypasta currently only exists on r/Copypasta and in the sporadic comments posted by subscribers of the FWOB channel wherever they see fit. Some copies of the post have begun to leak into videos posted by the Game Grumps, but this gag never really caught on, much like the phrase "This really reminds me of the time that the Dualshock 4 battery died on Friends Without Benefits," which has also been seen on various Game Grumps videos. Variations There are several variations on this format and commentating on Fwob itself. They may not be as popular but I find them interesting and require at least a little bit of effort. by Ja Brules: "Well I said I'd do this for every episode so uh, We are the masters of a power driven to the far reaches of bedroom, and we have but one insistance! Can one such as you possibly hold my hand as I blush deeply? How could you! You couldn't! Never ever ever! We who once were gay before faced those who were once a dog and they thought we were a girl! US! As if THAT loveliness wasn't enough, they tried to call us cute! RUDE! Only through our copypasting were we able to overcome their booksquirm and achieve great prosperity! We alone were responsible for stopping that repulsive nightmare of an ernie gang, yet this is how you repay us! This won't stand! It won't be forgiven! It won't be forgiven! Never ever ever! Those who called us a lady, are you listening? You left us at the end of Youtube comment section to be forgotten, then went along you merry way, probably watching something absolutely not Mario Party! But know this! Your'e mom gaye! Hammer hammer hammer hammer hammer hammer! We, masters of a copypasta most dank, vow to be restored, as foretold in the fwob 2017 compilation, which everyone thought was just a good meme! IT WASN'T! We have already obtained the vessel than contains alpharad's tv, and he will soon awaken and pin this comment! Look! The vessel of our Fwib Copypasta is filling up even as we speak! Now the time for its greatness to enter our bedroom has come! Welcome to a new history! A new age! The age of straught! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FWOB COPYPASTA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ... jokes are funnier the second time around, right? In Spanish: "¿Dormitorio? Si insistes, quiero decir que eres muy linda". Él tomó mi mano, me sonrojé profundamente. Mientras caminábamos hacia el dormitorio, saqué mi mala polla. "Guau, pensé que eras una dama. ¡Bueno, lo que sea que funcione! Narrador No funcionó. "Está bien, mi cirujano es el mejor". "Mi cirujano hizo un buen trabajo conmigo. Una vez fui un perro". Convenientemente, se identifica como un dogkin. "Wow, es una gran sorpresa". ¿Sabes qué más es sorprendente? Tenía un pene de perro de trece pulgadas. Era rojo y todo, pero me gusta, como una broma. De todos modos, lo jodí. Mis padres están muy orgullosos de él por ese bocinazo masivo. También me sentí feliz con mi capacidad de llevar a un perro tan grande ... a pensar que era gay antes ". Category:Meme Category:FWOB Analysis (FWOB Theory) Category:Copypasta